1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single-wheel driving mechanism, in particular for single-wheel floor transport vehicles, which is comprised of a gearing housing with at least one gear stage, a flanged-on drive motor and a driven running wheel.
2. The Prior Art
single-wheel driving mechanisms of the type specified above are preferably employed for floor conveyor vehicles. It is important in connection with such mechanisms that they have small and narrow dimensions, and that the risk for the vehicle of tilting over is reduced by keeping the center of gravity of the vehicle as low as possible. The installation space has to be kept small, so that the possibilities for maneuvering the vehicle are enhanced. Not to be disregarded in this connection is the fact that the driving forces and loads, which range from 1 to 3 tons, that have to be transmitted to one single running wheel via the single-wheel driving mechanism, are quite high, and that to that extent, the housing and the required gear stage consequently have to be designed for such loads.
A single-wheel driving system is known, for example from German Patent No. DE-PS 31 33 027, in connection with which a pinion of a spur gear drive is arranged on the shaft of the electric motor in connection with a two-stage type of gearing. This, however, causes the pitch circle to be relatively large due to the material thickness required between the foot of the tooth and the receiving bore, which means that the reducing gear ratio is consequently limited. Furthermore, such a constructional measure requires high manufacturing expenditure. The downwardly-extending support for the shaft of the spur gear and the bevel-gear pinion is disposed at the level of the rim and tire of the running wheel, which means that it is not possible to keep the spacing of the shaft from the center of the gearing axis as small as desirable for obtaining a particularly small turning radius.
Furthermore, known designs of single-wheel drive mechanisms have the disadvantage that their installation and removal require increased labor expenditure in particular for later maintenance and service purposes, and that the construction of the housing has to satisfy increased requirements.